


Everyone deserves a little precious time

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidge Winter Event 2017, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Pidge’s eyes watered, “Please...don’t do it.”Keith didn’t know what she was referring too but nodded in half confusion and the other to ease her pain. “I... Okay. I promise.”





	Everyone deserves a little precious time

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I miss writing for this pairing and fandom. I have been writing a lot of plance lately thou and I'm wondering if I should post them here. Maybe I will. Either way, here is a little something for my kidge feels. 
> 
> Prompt Used: Wish Upon A Star

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a glaring yellow sun. The air felt heavier than he was used to, the sky was darker than Earth’s with no clouds in site. When he sat up he was a little shocked to be faced with snow. It was just as wet and cold as he remembered it when his father took him one time to play in it. All that was missing was the implication of Zarkon was defeated and his son Lotor, was ruling the remaining Garla with a kinder tone.

The fallen snow wasn’t what he expected, nor the way Pidge was a foot away from him with a look he couldn’t decipher. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail that reached down to her waist, ( _Was it always that long?_ ) her eyes looked like she has seen too much. When he got up she put on her helmet and ushered him to follow her. His body was sluggish but he made do as he watched her talk into the com with a practice ease.

She was older.

Her voice was a little lower that came with age, he wouldn’t think about the way her body was _definitely_ giving him hints that something was off. He was sure that time couldn’t have spontaneously speed up without raising some concerns. His own body was worn down, he took note of his body armor being somewhat intact from his legs but there were burnt marks around the edges, whereas his chest area was horribly cracked with one half missing. His helmet was completely crushed. When he opened his mouth, he winced instantly.

It was almost too hard to talk; his throat was tightening up. In panic Pidge turned around and pulled him closer to her. “Keith?! Keith! Shit.” She touched her helmet, “Lance, Allura I got him. Please hurry up before…. KEith!”

The next scene he woke up to was the castle. The pod was open with the team all looking at him with tears and a long heavy sadness covering their bodies. They were all older too, (well minus Shiro, who wasn’t there but instead Matt.) It was confusing because the last thing he remembered was that he was in the middle of a battle. Not in this snow planet with most of his team members being careful around his presence.

He could tell that they all wanted to say something to ease the tension. How Hunk and Coran were too close to wanting to give him a bone crushing hug or how Lance was strangely keeping quiet. Allura was smiling but it was obvious that it was hollow and diplomatic. Matt was awkward as he back off and gave him space to watch his surroundings.

He tested his throat, “Where’s Shiro?”

They didn’t say anything. He stumbled forward, “Where are we? Why do you all look…. what’s going on?”

He tried his best to level his head but with the quietness after his questions prevailed Keith was getting worried and scared. Was Shiro taken again? Had he been in a coma from the battle and now time sped up? But then it didn’t add up that he woke up in that planet alone with Pidge being there to locate him.

“Keith,” Pidge spoke up. “It’s been three years. Shiro is dead.”

“What?”

His veins grew cold, his hands clutched each other and digged into his chest. He was sure that somewhere in hell Zarkon was laughing at him as he allowed his feet to crumble. “What? That’s not possible. Shiro can’t be...he isn’t…. You’re all wrong!”

They didn’t touch him until he allowed himself to feel their bodies crying with him. The tears that swelled down to his cheeks were bitter because in the back of his mind he knew he wasn’t there to prevent Shiro’s demise. Keith had been out of action when it happened. He didn’t know when they all took turns to tell him that Shiro was able to stop the war. Inside his body, it was buzzing, the time in the pod gave him a better shot at reviewing all his conflicting memories.  
He noticed how all the facts that they gave him were too vague. Nonetheless, it still stung to hear the date, to see how his face was untouched by time.

“But then why did I wake up in this planet? If I was out of commission, then wouldn’t it have made sense if I woke up here first?”

There was another pause.

“Please, just tell me.”

Matt walked over to him with a small tablet, “Do you remember the time when you went to another dimension?”

Keith nodded as Hunk continued. “We had another reading of the same wavelengths and pressure where we found you. Pidge was the first to find you. We umm think…” he looked so worn down, “We think that wherever you were before you woke up here had a small slip of enough energy that it was able to transport you to our dimension and time. Three years into a possible future for you at least.”

He didn’t know what exactly he said next or where he went for the next few minutes after the revelation. The rest of the group was careful with their words as he roamed into the castle as he was aware of the ghosts roaming now. Dinner was somewhat lighter, but he knew that he would have to leave soon. He couldn’t stay with the thoughts of this future bearing seeds into his own. Two days pass quickly of him wandering and walking on eggshells as they all watch him with lingering sadness.

They didn’t have many stories that included him. Each of them gave off comments that it was nice to have Keith using the sparing deck like old times. He didn’t piece together the clues. He was too tired and scared of knowing what could lie ahead of him. The extra suite that was provided for him was the last thing he needed before Pidge whisked him off to where she found him.

A short ride from Pidge’s green lion and a few minutes of hiking later he found himself still studying this dimension’s Pidge. She had pulled off her helmet the moment they landed, giving him enough time to him admire the way her hair flew with the wind. Keith had always thought she looked pretty with her short hair but seeing this version and length he wanted to compliment her out loud. Her height wasn’t too drastic but it was nice to see she was now a few centimeters taller than his current height. With her beside him he snuck a glance at her eyes as she looked forward with her arm giving them the coordinates.

When it buzzed one of her arms pulled out into the thin air and watched how the energy was pulling them closer. She turned her head and opened her mouth before closing it again.

“So, this is it then?”

She nodded, Keith couldn’t help but feel horrible as he watched how Pidge’s eyes watered, “Please...don’t do it.”

Keith took a step forward to the portal opening. “Pidge?”

Her voice broke as her hands went up to cradle his face. He didn’t object to the intimacy that was hovering between them. He leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. Her tears fell one by one as she tried her best to memorize how warm he was and breathing still. He touched her hands when he opened his eyes. When she smiled at him for what was probably the last for her, his memories went straight to back to the first time he met this Pidge. Those eyes that engulfed him looked now reminded him of the pain of seeing an old ghost of the past.

  
Keith didn’t know what or when she was potentially referring too, but nodded in half confusion and the other to ease her pain. “I... Okay. I promise.”

She didn’t look convince but conceded. “Go. Before it disappears.”

Keith kissed her lips without thinking about the consequences and left. When he went in he didn’t see how Pidge’s heart broke once again as she remembered how he was dressed exactly the way how her own Keith died when Voltron was stuck inside the planet, Naxzela, and how he sacrificed himself by destroying the force field so they could win the battle and later the whole war. It had been three years since peace but with the cost of her father, Shiro and Keith...sometimes Pidge couldn’t help but wish on a star for a second chance to have them again.

He wasn’t her Keith.

He had the same hurt expression of being alone and being unable to express all his despair in the open, his sarcasm was still just as quick but she could still find the smallest differences that separated him from the Keith of this dimension. This Keith was just as confused about his heritage and place of leadership in the war but there was this fire in his eyes that refused to die out.

Maybe it was because of this unexpected trip that made him see how delicate the future was. That, or because this Keith had this extra something that her Keith didn’t. It would remain a mystery as she cleaned her face and went back to her lion. It wouldn’t do her any good of focusing on the past; she didn’t want to go back to those nights of her reliving that memory of watching his ship go out in flames. Not when Voltron was still in use for the smaller missions of maintaining the peace that many galaxies and lives fought for.

No, she would go back to the castle and go back to her team where her life was. She would in the privacy of her dreams would think back to the kiss and wish for that Keith to listen the clues they gave him and make a better future. Because she wanted to believe that she could save another Voltron from losing their paladins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm thankful for every kudos, comment and subscribe I get from all my stories. You people are lovely and make it worthwhile when I write. Plus, come and check out my tumblr side blogs, @goshiyachi where I post most of my shorter fics. And my voltron side blog, @k8ie-h0lt where i decided to post all my voltron fics. 
> 
> If you got any requests or you just wanna talk feel free to message on either blog! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
